Tea time - Ambreigns
by diiirtydeeds
Summary: Dean has come to spend time with his boyfriend Roman and his daughter, but when Roman has to leave - he leaves Dean to watch over his baby girl for a bit. [Fluff. Slash pairing. No smut involved.]


**A/N:** _Honestly? I have no idea why I wrote this. I just happened. It's a little short thing inspired by the thing Roman and his adorable angel did together. I don't know. I hope you like it._

* * *

"Come on, Ro. I didn't want to babysit you know that. I came to see you and her, but you're leaving her with me? Really?"

The Samoan laughed and patted the dirty blond's messy head of curls. "It's only for a few minutes while I go and get something to eat for us. You don't even like my cooking, so shut up and do it. She likes you and she's well behaved."

Grumbling to himself as well as whining about being terrible with children, Dean finally agreed and walked back into the living room as Roman left the house to go grab them some lunch.

Dean was honestly terrified of the little girl, Roman's daughter Joelle, but he sat by her on the couch and turned to look at the TV. "Where's my daddy?"

The Ohio native turned to the small girl and offered a friendly yet nervous smile, "He went to get something to eat. He told me to sit here with you while he's out. Do you... need something?" He prayed to God that the little girl said no, but as she stood his heart dropped.

"I wanna play dress up. Will you play with me?" Dean's eyes widened but he nodded and sent her off to get the things she needed while he waited on the couch for her. Within a few minutes, Joelle came back with a chest full of items and pulled out a fluffy scarf for the older man.

"Here. One for you and this for me." She wrapped the purple scarf around his neck and then a pink one for herself, a wide smile on the little girl's face as she pulled out a tiara next. Dean lowered his head so she could place the tiara on him and then shifted to sit Indian style on the floor to be at her level.

He felt ridiculous, but if Joelle was smiling and happy then whatever, he'd go through it. All he knew was that Roman would be owing him for all of this later. Blue eyes watched as the tea set was pulled out next and placed on the small coffee table in front of him, his hands moving to straighten the plastic dishes out and helping her to finish getting other things out for them.

"Okay! Ready!" Joelle's tiny voice sounded as she moved to sit on the side by Dean and smiled as she held the teapot up. "Would you like some tea, mister Dean?"

"Of course. Yes, please." The little girl beamed with excitement as she leaned over to pour the imaginary tea into Dean's plastic cup and then watched him expectantly. Dean looked from her to the glass and put it up to his lips, tipping the glass to drink from the imaginary liquid.

"Wait! You forgot the pinky! Daddy always says, 'Pinky out.'"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. How could I forget.." Dean readjusted his hands and pushed his pinky out, retaking the sip of imaginary tea properly now.

Joelle followed suit, her tiny pinky sticking out now and taking a sip of her own. Placing his glass down on a plastic plate, Dean scooted back a bit and looked out of the large window on the other side of the living room to see if Roman's car was back yet, but it wasn't and he sighed quietly.

He felt as if he wasn't doing a good job entertaining the little girl, but as she called his attention with her sudden excitement he smiled and nodded. "I'm going to go get my dolls, be right back!" Without being able to utter a word as the young girl took off again, he huffed out and fumbled with the teacup while he waited.

Finally the young girl returned after what seemed like an hour, arms full of stuffed animals and Barbie dolls. He moved to help her so she wouldn't fall, waiting for her directions about what to do with them all. Before he knew it they were seating them all around the coffee table and setting up a teacup for each of them.

He helped her to dress them up as princesses, fixing his own tiara as it slipped from his head. "There. Everyone's set up. You pour the tea for them and I'll take care of these over here, okay?" Asking each of the dolls and stuffed bears if they wanted tea, Dean and Joelle poured the imaginary beverage into each of the cups before coming back around to sit at their spots again.

The two were deep into a conversation, both talking of castles and their royal court when Roman returned. Neither of the others had heard him, a huge grin on his face when he saw the sight playing out in his living room. Joelle turned at the sound of keys, "Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl. I see you got Dean to play with you. Proud of you." She giggled and hugged him as he came down to his knees at the opposite end of the coffee table and set a bag with trays inside down. In his other hand was a carton holding drinks, two large and one small.

Quickly clearing the table for the trays and drinks, the three of them sat down Indian style and with hesitation from Dean, joined hands to say a prayer led by Joelle. Roman smirked at Dean who was looking at him with annoyance, his face flushed with embarrassment as he still had on the tiara and scarf. "Amen."

The end of the pray was spoken in unison before the three began to eat, Roman helping his daughter cutting up her chicken strips before he worked on his steak, eyes continuously glancing over at Dean. He couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the blond looked, but at the same time he thought it was adorable.

Suddenly he took out his phone and pretended that he was sending a text message so he could take a picture for later use. Dean was too busy eating his burger to look up and see much of what was going on, too mad at Roman for laughing at him. He wanted to hit the slightly older man, but being in the company of his daughter, things that they normally did were off limits until later.

He settled for the cold shoulder for the time being, speaking to Joelle mostly and only nodding quietly whenever Roman spoke. "So what name did you come up for with Dean, baby?"

"Princess Deana! He picked it himself." Another laugh from Roman caused Dean to glare at the older man, but he let it go again and smiled.

"Hey, don't make fun of my awesome princess name, King Roman." Joelle giggled again at the two men, finishing up her food and asking to be excused. With a nod from her father, the little girl took off to her room and left the two alone.

Dean could feel those eyes on him, muttering to himself and refusing to look up. "What's the matter, princess?"

Roman snorted and tried to cover his mouth to keep from laughing too much, Dean rolling his eyes and then staring up at him.

"Shut up. You owe me one. I swear to God... if you tell anyone!"

Roman raised both hands in the air and shook his head, "Nah, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. If you didn't hate it so much, I wouldn't keep messing with you."

"Whatever. You better not or else you ain't getting anything later." Roman laughed again and stood up to begin cleaning the mess, Dean second to stand and helping the older man out with the trash and the toys left by the table and on the floor.

"But you know, you make a pretty princess, Dean.." The blond turned to say something smart, but instead was met with a kiss to his lips.

Blue eyes went wide for a minute before he gave in, his own mouth moving against Roman's in return.

Strong arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist to pull him close, whispered words falling against his ear. "Thank you. You'll never know how much it means to me that you and Jo get along. I love you. She loves you."

Dean could feel the heat against his cheeks and he smiled, his head bowing as a rush of emotions came over him. He was no longer embarrassed or angry at the fact he'd been teased, but instead he felt the love that the other held for him. It was all he'd ever wanted from day one and now he had it. Roman and his daughter were slowly becoming his little family. "I-I love you, too.."


End file.
